


If I could write you a song to make you fall in love.

by tendertracob



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Domestic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Song writing, shows the different stages of their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendertracob/pseuds/tendertracob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song writing was something Troye held close to his heart, it was his way of releasing all the unwanted bad energy that he may have festering around in his mind. During the 2 years that Troye and Connor had been dating, maybe even before that, Connor had asked Troye to write him a few songs, whether it be jokingly or not. Connor looked upon Troye’s ability to compose as a talent which should be cherished and honed; he appreciated Troye’s writing and praised him anytime he could.  </p>
<p>Or the 5 times Connor asked Troye to write him a song and the one time Troye actually did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could write you a song to make you fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a period of two weeks, i kept going back to it then leaving it again. I'm terrible at continuing and finishing stories.. rip me. 
> 
> I got this finished though! which is a surprise because I have so much stories just sitting in my drafts which will never be complete... I hope you enjoy reading this though! :)

A songwriter by definition is someone who writes the music or words to songs, but to Troye it meant so much more than that. It had all started out as a hobby to him; jotting down a random chorus or verse every once in a while, but then it transformed into a habit. It became something he _needed_ to do, all the pent up emotions and thoughts had to go somewhere, and that resting place had become his old tattered notebook. As the ink from the pink gel pen settled onto the paper, he could physically feel the bad thoughts leaving his head and his mind becoming at peace once again.

Now, years down the road, Troye found himself writing songs almost on the daily; his job causing him to become deeply entoned into his writing. He could find inspiration in anything, faces passing him in the street, a random tumblr post; almost anything could send a melody into his head.

People had called Troye lucky, said that he had a talent and that he should use it to his advantage. After many years of composing, he still had yet to grow bored of song writing. Most people stopped around their third year, is what the industry told him, that he should spout out as many original ideas as he could while his creative senses were still active..

But Troye had a muse. A beautiful, gorgeous muse who could cause his heart to shake, then bend then break.Connor had been everything Troye needed without him even knowing it. The green-eyed boy just seemed to exhume creativity and originality, there was a flare in everything he did and said and Troye couldn’t be more in love.

Troye loved writing about love most of all, he loved to capture the fluttering feelings, trapping them down onto the paper where they couldn’t escape. This particular genre of music came easy to Troye, the feelings of adoration being one familiar and close to his heart. Back in the Shakespearean era, writing a love song for your significant other was seen as the ultimate declaration of love, a promise; an oath.. and to Troye it meant the same.

-

**1\. August 3 rd 2013 (Vidcon 2013)**

-

The night had started quiet but then soon transcended into absolute chaos.

Joining the cramped party which was currently taking place in Zoey’s room had never been part of the plan; he and Tyler had agreed that they were going to spend their last day in Anaheim by exploring around the city. However that plan was quickly thrown to the wind when Tyler had caught word that the Harries twins would be attending, and _of course_ Tyler wouldn’t miss an opportunity like that.

With a tired sigh Troye let the shorter man pull him down the hall and into the saturated hotel room. Loud music was playing through speakers in the corner of the room, the brash beats bouncing off the floors to the walls, causing the whole room to seem like it was vibrating. The room itself was filled to the brim with people, a few familiar faces muddled in the group. A strong smell of beer and vodka filled his nose as he gazed upon the strewn empty bottles of alcohol which littered the floor.

Fast forward an hour and Troye was actually having a good time, he had a beer in one hand and his phone in the other; drunkenly taking selfies with some people he didn’t even know. A hard tug on his shoulder caused him to glance over at who was requesting his attention, and then, there in front of him was none other than Connor Franta; accompanied by an absolutely hammered Tyler Oakley of course. Connor’s eyes were clouded and bloodshot and his smile seemed way too artificial, courtesy of the glass of straight vodka he had clutched in his grip.

“There’s my little twink princess!!! We’ve been looooking for you!” Tyler’s words were slurred as he pulled the equally as drunk Troye over to him, giving him a scolding look as if it was his fault that Tyler had left him in favour of seeking out a certain pair of twins.

The older boy’s arm found its way around Troye’s waist and pulled him into his side, playfully tugging him over to a less crowded space so they could talk.

“oh my god Ty, stop” Tyler removed his arm and turned his attention to the other boy who accompanied them, who was currently looking at Troye with the same drunken haze.

“hey.. hey.. listen.. this is Connor”

Troye let his gaze fall over the other boy too, returning the smile that was being sent his way.

“heyTroye! Tyler had told me _a lot_ about you”

“oh no, what did you say “ Tyler put up his arms in defence. “nothing bad I promissee”

“he told me you are a singer and you are going to be famous some day”

“I’m far from famous”

“I’ve seen your videos, you have a very nice voice “

“I’ve seen yours too, you have very nice hair”

_You have very nice hair?_ A few days later Troye would think about tonight and kick himself at such a pathetic line.

“thank you, you should write a song about it”

“oh, of course!” 

Troye did end up writing a song about Connor’s hair, but he wrote it two years down the line with Adele playing in the background. He had belted out into the quiet room how soft and luscious Connor’s locks where; Connor responded by hitting Troye in the face with a pillow. 

-

**2\. December 31 st 2013 (New Years Eve 2013)**

-

He could hear the bubbling music coming from the house down the street.

Sip.

He could feel his moral compass shifting, his resolve slipping.

Sip.

He could taste the sour undertones of the beer in the back of his throat,

Sip.

He looks at the clock and sighed. 11.23.

It was almost sad in a way; he was spending his last moments of 2013 in a rut. The night was alive, all around celebrations were being put in place; crowded parties and drunken slurs were the norm of this night. Many drunken Australians would be already scrambling around in the darkness of the clubs to find their lover, for that all special New Year’s kiss.

Troye himself wasn’t out partying with his friends, he just didn’t feel up to it, so he humbly turned down his sibling’s offers of going out in favour of sitting in his room alone on New Year’s Eve; a beer in hand, and a few empty ones down on the floor beside his bed. Looking back he probably should have went, being alone caused Troye’s thoughts to become much louder, the silence is sometimes too quiet.

His mind was being overrun by a pleasant buzz and ideas were popping into his head that normally he would just ignore, but in Troye’s current state he went along with his thoughts. The phone which was originally placed beside him on his bed was now in his hands, being unlocked quickly. Troye scrolled through his contacts before stopping at the desired name.

‘Oliver <3’

He and Oliver had a thing for a while but it was so on and off that Troye could barely decipher where to draw the line. One minute they were at each other like horny teenagers and the next they weren’t speaking. To be fair it was probably Troye’s fault they were like that, the other boy had tried to make their relationship official on multiple occasions but Troye was scared. He was scared of settling down and not being able to explore, not being able to live his life freely.

Eventually Oliver had had enough of Troye’s shit and moved on. Troye sometimes saw him on his instagram feed, Oliver liked to take pictures of his new boyfriend a lot; he was very beautiful in Troye’s opinion. He couldn’t help the thoughts of ‘what if?’ What if he had made it official with Oliver, would that of been him? Would he have been Oliver’s personal model?

He quickly pressed down on the contact without any second thoughts and let it ring. It took five rings before the phone was picked up, a hesitant but soft voice answering.

“Hello...Troye?”

At the sound of the younger boy’s voice Troye let out a sigh of relief, he missed his voice. He missed his hands, he missed his everything.

“Hi, Oliver you have no fucking idea how much I’ve mis-“

Troye was cut off from his declaration by a faint voice in the background, it seemingly getting closer.

_‘Olly come on, we are late...oh who are you on the phone with?’_

“Troye I am so sorry, but I need to go, how about I ring you tomorrow? We can talk then?”

There was a moment of pause before Troye hastily agreed and hung up the phone. How could he have been so senseless? What did he think was going to happen, that Oliver would just walk back into his arms and forgive him? He was so fucking dumb.

The rejection combined with his now fast sobering head caused a rush of pain to dig into his scalp. The headache hummed in the back of his mind. There was a slick feeling of regret pooling into his chest, it was overtaking his thoughts and he began to curl up into himself; bringing his hands up to his face as tears began to run over his cheeks.

He didn’t know how the movies romanticized crying, there was no single teardrop or slightly trembling lips. Realistic crying was full on tears wetting your whole cheeks, and distressed whimpers escaping your lips. Troye didn’t look beautiful when he cried, he looked broken, sad.

The tears didn’t quiet down for a while, but once they had stopped he dabbed at his now soaked cheeks with the sleeve of his jumper, the scratchy material from the fabric scraping his face slightly.

He checked the time on his phone, 11.37. Apart from a few twitter notifications he noticed that he had gotten a Skype message. He swiped open the notification and saw that it was from Connor, he wondered how long ago it was sent.

**Sent at: 23.31**

**To:** Troye Sivan

**From:** Connor Franta

_Happyyynewwyearrr_

 

**Sent at: 23.38**

**To:** Connor Franta

**From:** Troye Sivan

_Happy new year Con_

 

**Sent at: 23.41**

**To:** Troye Sivan

**From:** Connor Franta

_I just woke up so I thought I would check that u aren’t black out drunk somewhere ;p_

 

**Sent at: 23.42**

**To:** Troye Sivan

**From:** Connor Franta

_No but for real, are u having a good night?_

 

**Sent at: 23.42**

**To:** Connor Franta

**From:** Troye Sivan

_Lol, what time is it for u?_

 

**Sent at: 23.42**

**To:** Connor Franta

**From:** Troye Sivan

_My night has been alright tbh_

 

**Sent at: 23.42**

**To:** Troye Sivan

**From:** Connor Franta

_It’s like 9.40 in the morning, why am I awake this early :x_

**Sent at: 23.42**

**To:** Connor Franta

**From:** Troye Sivan

_You obviously woke up to talk to me of course_

 

**Sent at: 23.43**

**To:** Troye Sivan

**From:** Connor Franta

_Oh of course! my body’s clock is in touch with the Australian clock just to I can talk to you :p_

 

**Sent at: 23.43**

**To:** Troye Sivan

**From:** Connor Franta

_Are you out?_

 

**Sent at: 23.43**

**To:** Connor Franta

**From:** Troye Sivan

_Nah, I’m just chilling in my room with beer (that my parents TOTALLY let me buy because Im18 :D)_

 

**Sent at: 23.44**

**To:** Troye Sivan

**From:** Connor Franta

_Do you want to go into a call?_

 

**Sent at: 23.44**

**To:** Troye Sivan

**From:** Connor Franta

_Its cool if u don’t want to_

 

**Sent at: 23.44**

**To:** Troye Sivan

**From:** Connor Franta

_Like don’t say yes just cos you think I want you to say yes_

 

**Sent at: 23.46**

**To:** Connor Franta

**From:** Troye Sivan

_Yeah sure, gimme a sex though first_

 

**Sent at: 23.46**

**To:** Connor Franta

**From:** Troye Sivan

_*sec_

 

Troye scrambled off of his bed and stumbled into the bathroom, taking in his appearance. The rims of his eyes were puffy and his cheeks were flushed and red. His once perfectly quiffed hair now lay flat to his head. Troye quickly tried to fix the unruly locks and make himself look presentable but it didn’t help much. The evidence of his previous breakdown was still apparent all over his face so all he could hope for was that Connor would ignore it.

He hopped back onto his bed and opened his laptop which had been previously shut beside him. The screen booted up and he immediately went into Skype and clicked the call button. After a few seconds of buffering, Connor’s face appeared on screen. He was still lying in bed and using his phone to answer the call.

The older boy looked so cuddly like this, with messy hair and sleepy eyes. As soon as Troye’s appearance came into Connor’s view, his eyebrows furrowed.

“hey.. you okay?”

“y-yeah I’m fine” Troye’s voice was scratchy from being unused, he couldn’t help but choke a little on his words.

“What happened Troye?” Connor’s voice was firm and soft at the same time, he had a gentle smile on his face, urging Troye to talk to him.

“I did something stupid Con”

“What did you do?”

“I called my Ex, well kind of Ex, fuck I don’t know. I called him and he has moved on and he basically fucking rejected me and I just, I don’t know, I feel like I messed up”

“fuck him! He doesn’t deserve you”

“I already did”

“huh?”

“fuck him that is.. I’ve already fucked him”

“oh my god Tro. But that’s the spirit, you don’t need him, you’re gonna find someone great someday”

“maybe my prince is just waiting for me to be kidnapped or some shit so he can be romantic as fuck and save me”

“maybe!”

“thank you Con, really, you always know how to make me smile”

“it’s no problem Troye, I’m always here for you, remember that yeah? Come to me when you need to talk about something”

“ I will, I promise.”

“on the bright side, having these bad experiences will let you write some kick ass songs”

“that’s true I suppose, and I will be sure to dedicate it to you Con”

-

**3\. April 29 th 2014 (Lads on tour)**

-

Italy was the most breath-taking country he had ever had the pleasure of visiting. No matter where in Italy Troye went, he was constantly astounded by its culture and beauty. Rome was a cultural heaven whereas Venice was a city bathed in splendour. As much as Troye loved both of these cities; by far Genoa has been his favourite. The city was scattered with colourful houses and buildings, which gave the whole place a very olden-timely feel. By day it was a people-watcher’s heaven but by night the city transformed into a prime spot for night life.

Teens and adults alike all roamed the crowded streets at this time. The shops closed up, but then in turn the stalls were opened. Merchants from all over the city came out to pawn over their bits and pieces.

The particular street Troye was currently walking on was selling flowers. Men with curly moustaches and striped t-shirts, circles him and his friends like a bunch of lions closing in on their prey. Troye could spot the man with the green stripes eyeing him up; trying to calculate whether Troye could be his next customer or not.

He had an urge to go and buy one of the delicate looking roses which were bunched in his hands; they were a lovely blood red colour, which was even further enhanced by the bright light shining from the lantern hanging above them.

Green-Stripes (as Troye had now dubbed the man) had stopped looking in  hisdirection as he was distracted by Tyler, one of Troye’s friends, approaching him. Tyler had pointed to one of the roses Troye had been eyeing, then handed over some money to the seller.

A jump of excitement hopped in Troye’s chest as he wondered if the red flower was for him. However his hopes were brought down when Tyler jokingly bound over to Marcus and got on one knee. Mockingly proclaiming his love for the other man whilst presenting the rose to him.

Troye would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed.

However what Troye didn’t know was that Connor had noticed the hopeful look in Troye’s eyes and he noticed how his face fell when Tyler had given the rose to Marcus. Connor had been paying close attention to the other boy as of late..Watching his small smiles and exaggerated eye rolls.

He was absolutely smitten.

So when Connor sawTroye turn his back he jumped into action and went over to the man with the green stripes; buying one of the roses quickly before tapping Troye lightly on the shoulder. Troye turned around just in time to see the sly smirk and pink blush adorning Connor’s face. His smile quickly mirroring the smirk on the other boy’s lips.

“you are such a dork”

“yeah, but you love me..”

Troye took the rose from Connor and just smiled at him shyly in response.

-

They were now back in their hotel room, the rest of the guys had went out for a late meal but Troye and Connor decided to stay behind. The two boys were sat on Troye’s bed, their backs to the headboard and the duvet covering their legs. Troye glanced up and gazed at the red rose which was now situated in a DIY vase. A glass cup filled with water. The cup was sat on the dressing table in the middle of the two beds.

He reached his hand over and plucked the flower towards him, letting the water drip off of the stem before bringing it closer to his chest and examining its fragile looking petals. Connor had glanced up from his laptop and smiled sweetly to himself, the other boy looked so at peace and happy with the flower in his hand.

“thank you Connor.. for the rose, it was really sweet of you” Troye had glanced up at Connor, still allowing the rose to twirl in his hands.

“it’s no problem, a rose is the only thing that would match your beauty”

The other boy rolled his eyes and began to shake his head in mock disbelief.

“oh my god, that was smooth”

“you may as well just jump into my arms right now”

A bright laugh sounded from Troye’s lips as he turned back to the rose and began to quietly sing words that Connor didn’t recognise.

“Smells like roses to me//Two young lovers at sea//Tastes so bitter, so sweet”

“that’s a really pretty lyric, when did you write it?”

“just there now.. I’m not sure if it will amount to anything or not”

“it was really beautiful, you should try and continue it”

“okay, I will try..just for you”

Troye gave Connor a shy smile and looked down at the rose once again, a pink blush spreading on his cheeks.

-

**4\. December 5 th 2014 - January 2nd 2015 (New Zealand)**

-

It had been going on for a while now.

They had been going around and around a circle which Troye didn’t know how to escape anymore. One moment they would flirt, act like a love-sick couple who couldn’t get enough of each other; then the distance came. Troye would have to go back to Australia and in turn Connor, to LA. Once they re-united again they were back at square one. This endless cycle of getting nowhere eventually became enough for the younger boy.

It happened fast, they were sitting in Connor’s car, on the drive to his apartment. Troye was biting his lip, trying to stop the harsh words from escaping his throat; then he stopped. He stopped holding back and spoke his mind for once, acting out of his character In hope of leaving the cycle.

Then they were shouting.

Words were being fired back and forth so quickly that Troye couldn’t even keep up with what was leaving his mouth. This continued until they had been _long_ parked outside of Connor’s apartment, Connor didn’t even look at Troye when he opened the driver’s side and stepped out of the car; slamming the door for good measure. Troye followed closely after to find Connor hunched over one of the kitchen counters with his head in his hands. He shied away from Troye’s touch at first but then gave in and let the other boy bring him into his arms.

-

After some heartfelt words and insistent apologies, the two boys had decided they would take week off and go to New Zealand. Troye had an appearance to make for an NYE broadcast in Sydney so as soon as that live stream was done they hopped on a plane to Auckland.

They left for the Sydney airport at 5am, leaving them just enough time for a power nap before rushing out of their hotel room to catch their flight. Fast forward 3 hours and they were sat in the New Zealand airport, barely able to keep their eyes open. They couldn’t stop however as they had one more flight to get. After a 1 hour delay they finally got on their flight on route to Queenstown.

Once the boys reached their hotel room they passed out on the bed, getting some well needed rest for the week ahead of them.

The next morning they got dressed and basked in how nonchalant they could be, they had no responsibilities, no worries. It was exactly what they both needed.

With the relaxation also came the realisation that they could finally pursue a relationship which once seemed out of reach. They took advantage of the absolute privacy their hotel room gave them and did as they pleased. The best thing about their hotel room was its view. The double doors led out into a balcony which in turn offered a beautiful sight.

There in the flesh was Lake Wakatipu; it was a clear and striking body of water which was surrounded by a enclosure of tall mountains. Around this time of year the sunsets were a gorgeous pink colour honed with purple and blue. It was as if god had picked up a paintbrush and painted the sky himself; it was certainly breath-taking.

That’s where they were currently, huddled in a light blanket and sat on the jetty. Looking out at the glistening water made their problems seem so small and insignificant. Troye’s legs where hanging off of the edge whilst Connor’s were tucked in under him. The atmosphere around them was calm and in that moment Troye felt as if he could say anything.

“Do you ever stop and think about how much things have changed this year?” Connor looked up at the sound of Troye’s question and breathed out his reply.

“yeah, sometimes it all seems a bit crazy. But a good kind of crazy..? I’m probably not making sense”

“I understand, it doesn’t seem real, it’s like you’re waiting to wake up and for everything to just be a dream”

“Your EP, the book deal, fuck..a lot has happened.. I wish I could just live in this year forever”

“same”

Connor untucked his legs and let them slide down past the edge of the jetty, so they were beside Troye’s. He reached his hand over and took the others boys cheek in his palm. Turning the Australian’s face so it was beside his own.

The kiss was gentle and sweet and barely there. These were the moments Connor craved, just pure innocent intimacy at its finest.

“I have a way you could immortalise this year “Troye could feel Connor’s words against his lips due to their close proximity. He could feel his heart picking up as he breathed out his reply.

“how”

“a 2014 song”

Troye pulled away and playfully hit Connor in the chest, shaking his head at him disappointedly as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“I’m gonna call the song ‘2014- Fuck You Connor’ “

“I like the sound of that”

The younger body gasped at Connor’s outgoing statement and started laughing, the sound becoming louder as Connor joined in.

-

**5\. July 4 th 2015**

-

It had been a few months since New Zealand and not much has changed. They wentback to the way they were; the only difference was that they had a label on their relationship now. Events and holidays were there and then gone again. The two boys didn’t notice the seasons coming and going as every other month they were in a different city; but being with the other had become a constant. The one unchanging factor in their lives. It had gotten to the point where Troye was spending more time with Connor than his family back in Australia.

The sun was at that perfect level over the horizon where the sky was painted pink with hues of blue. The apartment had a nice chill running through it, courtesy of the air conditioner humming in the corner. Connor had made himself at home in the crease of his couch, his legs up and crossed over one another, beside him was a sleepy Australian.

There was a documentary playing on the TV in front of them, after the fourth guest speaker appeared on the screen Troye had stopped paying attention. Who even cared about the board of governors and their thoughts on the school education system?

Apparently Connor.

The older boy had his attention fully immersed onto the screen, watching whole heartedly as another debate started. At this point Troye had stopped watching altogether and was putting his full attention into gazing at Connor’s expressions. His eyes were bright and shining with interest, the green becoming a little clouded due to his implied exhaustion. Troye heard the voices from the screen get louder as the discussion got more heated, Connor’s mouth slightly agape as he paid attention to what was going on.

His observations were cut short by the arm around his waist tightening, Connor’s gaze meeting Troye’s.

“You aren’t paying attention” A slight smirk joined Connor’s accusation. Troye turned back to the screen quickly while trying to dig himself further into Connor’s side, enjoying the comfort his embrace was providing him.

“I totally was” Troye said unconvincingly. “That dude was just talking about the ridiculous lack of books in school library’.”

“That was 15 minutes ago.” Connor said monotonously, playfully elbowed him.

“Oh.” Troye said, looking confused. He stared at his hands, playing with the end of his sleeve.

“What were you thinking about?” Connor asked, tilting his head slightly to look at Troye’s face better. The younger boy looked up to meet his eyes.

“It’s your birthday soon.”

“Its two months away.”  Connor chuckled. “A bit early to be thinking about it.”

“So... it’s still soon.”

Connor took Troye’s hand that was still fiddling with his sleeve. “I told you I don’t want anything.”

Troye laughed. “Yeah, but you know I’m gonna get you something anyways.”

Connor turned his body to face him and looked into intensely into his eyes, “I want to have you here all the time. Why can’t I have that?”

Troye looked up and gave Connor a sad smile. “Maybe someday but ill try my best to get you what you asked for”

-

**+1. September 12 th 2015 **

_

Troye had it all planned out.

He had spent the past month in and out of the studio trying to perfect this body of work. The tune had been dubbed ‘Song Heart-Eyes’ by his ever so grateful writing companion, Allie X. She had teased him relentlessly when he first brought up the idea. Troye had approached her with his heart on his sleeve; hoping Allie could help him bring this song from his mind and into reality.

The first writing session had been hard; the only lyrics Troye could articulate were _‘making shades of purple out of red and blue’_ which in turn made Allie call Troye’s relationship ‘ _sickeningly-sweet’_. The lyrics came to them gradually over the next week or two; once they both were happy with the words, then came the sound. The song was brought to Alex, Troye trusting her eye to bring the melody to life.

He knew from the-get-go what type of sound he wanted to create; it had to be equal parts bop-worthy and Taylor Swift-esque. Troye wanted to make sure the song got across all of the unspoken words which were constantly wanting to spill from his lips.

Two weeks before Connor’s birthday was when the song had finally been finished, it sitting in his computer files itching to be played. It took all of Troye’s restraint not to shove the laptop into Connor’s face with the song blaring through the mac’s speakers.

He held back however and instead ventured off into town in search of a hoax; he was going to present a physical gift to Connor, to shadow the song and to heighten the surprise for the other boy.

He was about to give up after going through countless shops, not finding a single thing that could work; but then he saw it. It wasn’t a particularly big plant, nothing special or flashy. The green leaves of the succulent, poked out of the glass jar it was perched in. The jar was clear and shiny and the bits of soil and dirt keeping the plant alive were visible.

After a second of decision making he picked up the jarred plant and brought it over to the counter asking for one of the more-opaque bags, just in case Connor decided to be his nosy self. After his trip to the flower shop he stopped at one of the craft stalls before starting his trek home. At the stall they were selling exactly what Troye was looking for, some thin straw rope and wooden cards with holes cut out of them. He had carefully placed them in the same bag as the plant and started his way back to the apartment.

Connor was gone when Troye got back, which made him let out a sigh of relief. He took advantage of his isolation and got to work.

After digging through the drawers of Connor’s apartment for what seemed like forever, he finally came across a black sharpie, which was lying at the bottom of said drawers. He then went to the kitchen in search of some scissors; after finding what he was looking for, he placed the rope, plant, wooden label and black sharpie onto the kitchen table.

He cut out a triangle of off the wooden label and threaded the rope through the hole. Then he tied the label to the jar using the straw, looping it into the best bow he could muster with his lack of DIY skills. He debated for a minute what he should write on the label but then decided to keep it simple.

_For You_

It was perfect.

Fast forward two weeks and it was now the day. Connor had been woken up by Troye pretty early, the blue-eyed boy had breakfast in hand a smile on his face.

They sat in bed while they ate, the TV playing some random morning news show that neither of them were paying attention to. Everything seemed calm in that moment, the low voices coming from the screen, the light shining in from the spacing of the blinds. Connor had that look again; the look of pure tranquillity and Troye couldn’t help but admire how content he seemed.

Once they had finished eating Troye hastily got up with a sly smile beginning to pull on his lips, leaving Connor glaring into his back playfully. He returned not long after with the jar in hand, looking the same as it did two weeks ago, except now it had a small USB drive tucked in under one of the leaves.

He watched as Connor’s smile grew when he saw the plant rested in his hands; Troye tucked the covers of the bed over slightly so he could get back in under their warmth and comfort. He then placed the small glass jar in Connor’s hands and gazed at him carefully whilst he read over the label, calculating his reaction.

“I told you not to get me anything!.. but thank you, I love it Tro”

With the plant still held tightly in his hand, he reached over and gave Troye a quick hug, giving him a soft smile. It faded slightly as he saw Troye’s mischievous smirk.

“what..”

“look under the leaves Con”

At Troye’s explanation Connor went back to the plant with furrowed brows and began to lift up the spiked leaves; sure enough under the plant was a small USB, wrapped in a bit of clear plastic to stop it from getting dirty.

“what.. is..this?”

Connor unwrapped the USB and gave Troye a narrowed look, an excited smile beginning to work its way back onto his lips. Troye had thought ahead the night before and had placed Connor’s laptop down on the floor beside the bed, so he reached down and placed it on Connor lap, watching as he quickly turned the device on and inserted the memory pen.

The laptop came to life and Connor wasted no time before delving into the USB’s contents. It didn’t take long before the screen showed the song, sitting lonesome in the storage device. The file being named _‘for him.’_

“i..ii..-“

The older boy was speechless as he looked at the song file, he looked hesitant scared almost. Troye reached over and took Connor’s hand in his, urging him to play the file.  With shaking hands he complied; bringing the hand Troye wasn’t holding up to his face, covering his mouth as the beat of the song started.

_‘We are runnin’ so fast and we never look back...’_

The computer gradually slid off of Connor’s lap as the song progressed; he brought his legs up to his chest, trying to stop himself from crying.

The sheer cheesiness and adoration in the song was unfathomable and Connor loved it, it was completely out of Troye’s character to be involved in such cliché doings; but Connor wasn’t complaining. The amount of thought and effort that went into producing the song was apparent in Troye’s current state.

He had one of Connor’s hands clutched in his own and the other was gripping the end of the duvet cover; his face displayed nothing but nervousness as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, he was gauging out all of Connor’s reactions, calculating whether or not he liked his gift.

Connor was a complete mess by the end of the song, his hands were shaking and by that point he had uncurled his legs and instead leaned against the headboard, shaking his head in disbelief. He turned to Troye and tried to pour all the emotional he could into his beam.

“i can’t believe you.. oh my god.. that was- i cant even- fuck, just...thank you.. “

“thank fuck you liked it.. i was so worried you wouldn’t.. and i just wanted to impress you and just let you know how much i love you and.. I’m just so glad you liked it.. you asked me to stay here all the time, and i thought that you could listen to the song any time I’m away and you miss me.. i dunno.. I’m just.. just happy birthday Connor”

He jumped forward, ignoring the tears which were threatening to pool over and brought Troye closer to himself. Throwing his arms around the other boy and clutching his shoulders tightly. His lips were against Troye’s neck as he murmured muffled ‘Thank you’s into the other boy’s skin. Troye returned Connors embrace, letting all his worries and doubts disappear, because fuck; Connor had liked the song, maybe even loved it. He pulled away from Connor’s embrace and leaned in so their faces were so close that their foreheads were touching. Connor could feel Troye’s breath hit his lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, so fucking much.”

 


End file.
